The Fall Of Saint Dane Part One
by LeeAvital
Summary: Bobby comes to Traveler Heaven: OmniHalla. Since he goes there before dieing a peacful death, he can never come back. Now he must go defeat saint dane
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:

"It is time for you to learn about Saint Dane, Bobby" said Press

I couldn't believe it, I was finally going to learn all of uncle press's secrets, after all this time.

"you probably wondered why he is called Saint Dane," he continued "The truth is Bobby, Saint Dane was not always evil, he was once one of us."

Whoa, that one was out of left field, "How did he become so..." I began

"Patience Bobby," barked Osa.

"You probably also wondered why Saint Dane has the Powers he has,"

I was silent.

"It is time" he said Somberly "to vanquish Saint Dane,"

Sounds good to me I thought, "How?" I said.

Uncle Press stepped up to the Flume, I think he was crying. His lips were trembling as were Osa's, Vo's, Kasha's and Gunny's. "I'm sorry, Bobby, I wish that this was meant to be." said Gunny

Uncle Press walked up to the Flume, and wailed _omnihalla. _

Omnihalla? I never heard of an eleventh territory called omnihalla. The looks on the faces of all the dead travellers scared me. Some of them were crying, others looked ashamed.

The Flume kicked into gear, but it was different than ussual. Instead of opening up, a jet of light shot out of the flume and enveloped all of us. The gentle push of the flume was repleaced by a violent pull, though it did not seem to affect any of my companions.

There was a flash of a void. I felt as if I was being compressed into a tiny box and being pulled apart at the same time.

I blacked out.

When I woke up, I saw uncle press standing near me. I heard hime mutter "What have I done". I struggled to get up, he rushed over to help me. I noticed that he moved quicker than ussual. As I got up I felt dizzy and sick. When we were both on our feet he began to talk.

"Where, and when and What we are is OmniHalla. It is where all the territorries have converged, and where travellers are not needed. In omnihalla, matter, time and appearence cease to matter. If you go back to anyother territory, you will no longer be constrained by such by any natural law."

I was confused. "Will this help us beat Saint Dane?"

"Yes, this is the last measure. Saint Dane has almost won, and this was our last resort"

I knew there would be a catch, but I was afraid to ask. But Uncle Press read me like a book.

"Bobby," he said "you are like Saint Dane now, He came here to get the powers he has now, but he discovered the horrible downside,"

My stomach gave a lurch.

"Travelers came here when they die, so living travelers ussualy don't discover this place" Press continued.

I felt as if I was about to vomit.

"When saint Dane was a boy, his mother took him to the flume, so he could be one of the next generation of travelers. His mother died on Cloral, she hit her head on a rock when coming out of the flume,"

I tried to vomit, but nothing came out. Press took no notice.

"His mother was foolish, She wanted to see her son one more time so she brang him here; she knew the consequences. Saint Dane gained his shape-shifting powers and immortality, but he could never die and be at peace in omnihalla, so he could never join his mother. That is why he is trying to break down the walls of Halla, and form another omnihalla, where he can be with his loved ones.

"But I came to omnihalla, and I'm fine" I said "I'm here and nothings wrong with me,"

I came close to vomitting again, but again I didn't.

"No Bobby," press replied "You have not died at peace, and omnihalla will not have you,"

Then the spasms came.

"We call Saint Dane a saint, not because he died nobly, but because he lived nobly,"

"Nobly?" I gasped "You call what he does noble?"

I was near collapse now

"He lived for his mother, all he wants now, is to see her again,"

I could not talk or think straigt anymore. Press grabbed me and started to drag me toward the flume.

"Goodbye Bobby, remember, you can do anything Saint Dane can now,"

_Second Earth_

I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Alliance

I awoke in Mark's house. I was expecting to feel like crap but I didn't. I felt strong and able.

Mark walked in, "Good, you're awake," he said "I thought you might be dead,"

"What happened," I asked

"When Naymeer opened the flume, you disappeared, it was weird, not like when you usually travel," Mark replied, "You sort of became transparent, and then you started contorting and then you sort of...faded,"

"faded?"

"yeah, faded," he said uncertainly, "Me and Courtney took turns watching the flume, to make sure Nevva or Saint Dane, wouldn't show,"

I was silent, but something was biting at me.

"Courtney and I were trading shifts when you just showed up in the flume. You scared us too, we didn't know what to expect,"

Still silent I got up. Something was wrong, but I didn't know what. Me and Mark stayed there for the rest of the day. I didn't tell him about my journey to omnihalla.

Courtney showed up later. We all talked about what our next move would be and how much we had missed each other. I wanted to be happy to see my friends but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong.

"I can't really describe it," Courtney said, recalling my disappearance, " you kind of just disappeared,"

"So what happened to you guys," I asked, "What happened after Naymeer activated the flume?"

"We came back here, to stony brook to watch the flume," replied Mark.

"How did you escape the flume?"

there was a silence, that was all I needed.

I rushed out the door. Those people couldn't be Mark and Courtney. I need to run, no fly away, and all of a sudden I was. I saw the ground beneath me. For some reason I wasn't surprised. I just needed to get further away from whoever those people were. I spread my wings and flapped. It was at that moment that I realized I was an eagle.

An eagle.

This was probably what Uncle Press meant when he said I was like Saint Dane. I landed on the baseball field of Stony Brook High, and willed myself back to my original form. Whew, I was Bobby Pendragon again.

At this point I was thoroughly confused, I just wanted to sit down and think.

That's when the weirdest thing happened:

I saw Loor and Uncle Press running toward me.

"Bobby, calm down," Uncle Press yelled from across the field.

He and Loor caught up to me.

"What the hell is going on," I yelled, "First Mark and Courtney somehow survive Naymeers flume, Then I turn into an eagle, and then you two show up, even though both of you should be dead. Explain."

"First of all," said uncle press, "Mark and Courtney are dead, Me and Loor disguised ourselves as them."

"Why?" I yelled back, "Why didn't you just show yourselves,"

"I thought that seeing your friends gone would only sadden you further," said Loor, It was the first time she had spoken.

I knew that was a good answer, but I was still angry "How are you two here? Shouldn't you be in omnihalla?"

I spat the word omnihalla.

"Our time here is limited, the pull of omnihalla will draw us away soon,"

I didn't understand any of that, but I didn't care. I wanted to leave them, and just like before, I found myself as an eagle flying away. I flew to jackson's island. Jackson's island is an island in the middle some lake a couple miles away from Stony Brook. I landed there and turned back into Bobby Pendragon.

And then I cried. I cried because Mark and Courtney were dead, because I would never see Press or Loor or Spader ever again. I cried because I had lost everything, and Saint Dane had won.

"It hurts doesn't it," I turned around and saw Saint Dane standing a couple of yards away.

"Did Press ever tell you I was the traveler from second earth before him? No? I was. I lot my mother in the ussal manner, but she came back to earth and brang me to omnihalla to see her one more time. She did not know what would happen to me."

He was crying too now. I saw him for what he was. A lonely man, just like me.

"Join me Bobby, we can break the walls of Halla, and then everyone can live in the heaven that is omnihalla. All I want is to see my beloved mother. Please."

I thought of Mark, of Courtney, of Loor, of Spader, of Gunny.

"Fine,"

Withought a word, I turned into an eagle, and he a raven. We flew to the flume, Cloral would be the first step.


End file.
